This invention relates to restraint devices for such purposes as restraining prisoners being transported in police vehicles. In particular it relates to such devices which include some mechanism to release the restraint device quickly in the event of an accident or other emergencies wherein the life or safety of the prisoner would be threatened if he could not be removed rapidly.
Prior art devices in this field known to the inventor include those disclosed in the following U.S. patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,824 discloses a vehicle safety belt buckle cover which covers the buckle to make it more difficult for children to unbuckle the safety belt, the cover being releasably held in place by Velcro fastening strips whereby it can be released from the buckle by separating the Velcro fastening strips.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,246 discloses a prisoner restraint system which comprises a contoured seat back having channels to receive the arms of the prisoner, a central lower pocket to receive the cuffed hands of the prisoner, and a belt with a cinching handle detachably mounted to the seat belt latching mechanism for use in tightening the seat belt to press the prisoner into engagement with the contoured seat back.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,183 discloses a method and apparatus for restraining an individual which includes a strap bolted to the back of a seat and a buckle for connection to a prisoner's handcuffs behind his back to prevent him from working his cuffed hands toward the front.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,889 discloses a prisoner leg restraint comprising a strap around the legs of a prisoner seated in a police vehicle, and a belt connected to the strap around the prisoner's legs at one end, the opposite end of the belt with a buckle thereon being tossed out the door of the vehicle and trapped in place when the door is closed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,553 discloses another prisoner leg restraint similar to that in U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,889 but in which the opposite end of the belt is connected to an anchor on the floor of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,966 discloses a child restraint harness having several straps and buckles to restrain a child in the seat of a vehicle in such a way that he can sit, or stand, and move within a limited range.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,807 discloses a restraining belt for patients in wheelchairs, stretchers or the like, comprising a strap to go around the upper body portion of a patient having Velcro fastening strips to releasably secure the strap in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,215 discloses an automobile seat belt in which an auxiliary latch is provided at a position which is readily accessible for emergency release of the seat belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,583 discloses a restraining device which comprises a strap having Velcro fastening segments at the ends, one end of the strap extending through the space between the car door and the door jamb, and an enlarged end to prevent pulling through the space when the door is closed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,171 discloses a clasp for watchbands having Velcro type hook and loop connecting strips.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,125,375 discloses a safety seat harness for passengers in a vehicle comprising a lap belt and shoulder belts, all connected to an anchor strap which is anchored to the floor of the vehicle behind the seat.
The restraint device in accordance with the present invention provides an improved quick release mechanism to rapidly release a prisoner, or other restrained person, animal or object in the event it becomes necessary to move whatever is restrained out of the vehicle or other structure very rapidly for reasons of safety or other emergency. It includes an elongated sleeve slidably mounted on the restraint strap to hold folds of the strap which form the anchor loop within the sleeve at which time the anchor loop cannot be undone. When quick release is desired, the sleeve is slidingly moved away from the folds of the strap whereupon they can be separated thereby undoing the anchor loop and enabling removal of the prisoner or whatever is being restrained. Velcro strips are also provided to releasably hold the fold which forms the anchor loop to the strap.